


地下情事

by gongqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 06:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongqing/pseuds/gongqing





	地下情事

嘶——

“这条裙子很贵……”

“给你买新的。”

zemo在意乱情迷的间隙心疼了一下自己被扯坏的裙子，带着酒气的唇很快堵住他的话，rumlow用一只手霸道的捏住他的下巴逼着他张嘴，另一只手继续在他身上游走，扯坏更多的布料。

灵活的舌头侵略他的口腔，纠缠他的舌头，时而粗暴的推来搡去，时而又温柔的缠绵。zemo推拒不过只好顺从，他的吻技和rumlow的比起来生涩不少，所以他的回应就像刚谈恋爱的小学生，只会呆呆的吸一吸舔一舔。

但这样更让rumlow兴奋，光是得到zemo的一点回应他就硬的不行，恨不得现在就直接插进去。zemo不由自主的用腿勾上他的腰，本能的用下体去蹭他的。

“色情的小东西。”

rumlow捏了捏zemo肉肉的屁股，后者在他腰上夹紧了腿，用屁股不断去摩擦那个已经发烫的部位。他是故意的。

“我觉得你喜欢这个。”

zemo试图解开rumlow身上的衬衫，但是他被吻到意乱情迷的身体已经完全不听大脑的控制，手抖着几次都没有成功，他有点赌气的放弃了。

“宝贝你辣的不行。”

rumlow撩开泽莫的栗金色头发，在他白皙的脖子上留下一个又一个吻痕，手掌揉捏着人的屁股然后隔着内裤布料在穴口打转，还没经历过多少次人事的zemo在他怀里兴奋的发抖。他当然喜欢这个，自己朋友收养的孩子三天两头跑到他这里和他做爱，这份地下情的快乐让他也忍不住兴奋。zemo虽然长着一张纯正无害的脸，但心思却不是那么纯正。

当他第一次在睡梦中醒来发现zemo趴在他的腿间吸着他的老二的时候，他就知道了这个孩子是个绝对的混蛋，坏坯子。

“你不喜欢吗，叔叔？”

zemo委屈着脸从他腿间抬起脸来看他，一边说着一边又大胆又色情的用粉红的舌头缓慢舔了他的性器。在rumlow操开这个小东西的屁股的时候，rumlow就知道这事没完。

所以无论是zemo的养父出差，还是他放假，zemo总会被寄养或者主动要求到他家。

然后他们就做他们爱做的事情，玩各种刺激的方式。

rumlow躺到床上翻了个身让zemo在上面，怕拍他的屁股让他自己做，刚成年没多久的小孩身体骨架还不算太突兀 ，加上他肉乎乎的脸和留长的栗金色头发，穿着层层叠叠lolita倒是一点不违和，还异常的可爱。

“又是我动。”

zemo皱了皱鼻子然后去解rumlow的皮带，rumlow把手指插进他的后面开始扩张，那里面已经是湿滑一片，可以想象的到，在他上班的间隙，这个小东西就已经穿着裙子跪在他的床上红着脸用东西把自己操开了。zemo抬高屁股然后往他的手上坐，一下又一下的让他的手指插进他的身体。

 

“吞进去。”

被勾的受不住的rumlow握住自己滚烫的性器打了打zemo的屁股，把前端不断往外溢出的前列腺液抹在他的屁股上。zemo听话的抬起屁股把那根玩意全部吞进身体里好好的夹住，光滑带水的屁股蹭在rumlow腿上。

“唔啊，好大……”

开始扭动屁股的zemo张开嘴微微喘着气，情欲让他的脸颊发红，刚刚被亲过的嘴此刻有点红肿，而从他的嘴里不断冒出一些淫荡的词汇。

rumlow把手伸到裙子底下握住zemo同样翘起的小兄弟，替他做着手活，前端被抚慰的快感让zemo彻底腿软，但rumlow又打着他的屁股叫他快一点。

zemo趴到rumlow的胸膛，翕动着后穴不停收紧又放松，差点把rumlow夹的射出来，于是他的屁股被打的更重。zemo曲起腿在rumlow身上磨蹭，啃着人下巴上的胡茬开始撒娇。

“我累了，你肏我好不好，uncle？还是喜欢我喊你daddy？”

“这么一会就累了？”

rumlow拉扯着zemo柔软的头发，他最喜欢抓着他的头发让他给自己咬，小孩红着眼眶咬他的样子好看极了。

“我想要你狠狠的肏我，疯狂的把我射满，合不拢腿，然后再逼着我舔你……”

“淫荡的小家伙。”

诱惑的话不断从zemo开合的嘴里吐出，他的手指在rumlow身上滑动，隔着衬衫在他胸前打圈，带着娇纵的味道，让rumlow真的如他所愿的把他按到被子里狠狠的操。

“啊……daddy快点, daddy唔……”

rumlow不得不堵住zemo那张作祟的嘴才能把持住不早早就射出来，他掐着zemo的大腿让他盘紧自己的腰，然后大开大合的操着他的屁股，裙摆堆积在两人中间似乎为这场情事做一个欲盖弥彰的掩护。

zemo的手被rumlow抓住按在头顶没有办法再到处点火，但是他很快也为自己的言语挑逗付出了代价。rumlow身体力行的告诉他什么叫后悔，又狠又快的撞进他的身体里似乎打定主意要把他肏坏。

以往那些温柔得多的性事不过是rumlow因为他还小而疼惜他 现在这个男人心底的野兽已经被他完全勾引出来了。但他喜欢这样。

“唔……”

被直接插射的zemo往rumlow怀里缩了下，后者扣住他的双手吻了吻他的额头，然后更加发狠的动着腰，直到自己也射出来，讲温热的精液灌到他的身体内部。

“以后不许喊我daddy。”

替zemo清理身体的时候，rumlow和他说。

“为什么，这样会让你更冲动么，daddy不喜欢我吗，daddy不想干我吗？”

“……”

“daddy……”

“啊，rumlow你慢点啊，别，不要了，呜……”

被抱起来后背抵着墙壁操的zemo终于承受不住的求饶，带着哭腔求rumlow放过他。

然而rumlow不喜欢给这个小坏蛋第二次机会，只是把他的屁股往上托了托。

 

“这就是后果。”


End file.
